dark_defendersfandomcom-20200215-history
James Winters
James Winters was Nitro IV's secret identity. Before he claimed that alter ego, he was a worker on the Brigstone submarine line. He usually captained the sub, but sometimes the true captain of the sub would too. Due to an unfortunate incident, the submarine sank and James barely escaped with his life. He was knocked in the head by a piece of debris and was rendered unconcious. Later on, Scorpio discovered his body on Brigstone beach and took him in. Description James Winters had dark brown hair sloping down like Aragorn from Lord of the Rings. In out-and-about clothes he tends to wear a lime green hoodie, jeans and trainers. Origin James Winters was a pilot on one of the Brigstone Line subs taking his parents and brother (Drake Winters) on a free trip around the ocean. Unfortunately, it was believed to be attacked by 'Waterdeath' and the whole submarine started to sink... James rapidly clambered into a scuba suit, smashed a section of the wall off, and lept out into the open ocean. James then tried to rescue his parents but his father spoke to him, taking his last breath; "Save yourself, son." His parents were then completely in the water, floating there in sorrow, knowing they die in the next few seconds from lack of oxygen, and so they did. James felt he was going to sleep as he got closer to the surface''. ''That's when the debris came. A floating section of wall came towards him, and he was knocked out for around 4 hours. James later woke up inside the Cavern on a medical bed with bright lights pointing at him. Scorpio was in front of him.That's when he met Scorpio, that's when the crime-fighting began... Background LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Personality James Winters is friendly, funny, relatively reliable and trustworthy. However, he can be unpredictable and do something Bradley doesn't let him do. James tends to be rather friendly (if not hormonal), despite his grim past days. Like Bradley, his home is the Cavern. He likes to wear relatively skin-tight outfits. Nitro IV has a 'slight 'fondness' for Wildbeast and Jenny Steelbeak. He even tried to get together with both of them in LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil, but completely failed. Abilities James is an excelled swimmer and diver, due to his time working on a submarine. He is also very good at swimming in full clothing, very good at swimming whilst holding heavy objects, and very good at holding his breath. He is very skilled at using and hacking computers. James Winters also very stealthy and able to tread very quietly - as opposed to the unfortunate disadvantage of size displayed by Scorpio. He once managed to take out a whole gang of armed thugs without even one shot being fired by either side. Weapons and Accessories James Winters doesn't tend to carry weapons but he had a few accessories for his normal life: * iPhone 5c * Scanner * Submarine License * Laptop Family Members Gregory Winters - Father Elizabeth Trafalgar - Mother Drake Winters - Brother Relationships Notes * His phone is an iPhone C Quotes * Gallery Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Nitros Category:Males Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Characters